


Library

by saruhiko_bb



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Noiaoweek Day 4 - AU<br/>Aoba is devastated to find he did terrible on his math test, when Noiz decides to give him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by my lovely friend [von-bats](http://von-bats.tumblr.com/) !!  
> I hope you all enjoy~

“Aoba, hurry up you’re going to make us late!” Sei shouts.

Taking shelter from the rain, the two boys enter the school corridors and quickly close their umbrellas, throwing them into the bin near the door to run off to their shoe lockers. Rushing to take off their shoes and get their indoor pairs on, there are no other students in sight. 

Sei is done first, and heads to the hallway that leads to the staircase to wait for Aoba. He was still toeing on his school shoes, yellow socks in sight. Finally managing to get them on, the younger boy shoves his other pair into the locker and makes his way to Sei, who is impatiently jogging in place.

“I know, I’m coming!” He replies.

Hurriedly, the two run up the stairs, making sure not to trip (a lesson learned from past experiences) and down the hall, barrelling into their classroom right as the last bell chimes, much to their relief. Looking to each other the two let out a sigh and head straight to their seats.

“Very close you two! Next time, I won’t let it slide.” Mink-sensei says, eyeing them, and the rest of the class giggles.

“Yes, Mink-sensei” The two say in unison, sounding dejected.

Taking his seat in the back left side of the classroom, Aoba blows the bangs that managed to escape his bobby pins, and looks up to his boyfriend, Noiz, who is seated in front of him. He’s got an annoying smirk on, probably amused with how much of a mess Aoba looks at the moment. That, and the fact that he was under Mink-sensei’s radar so early in the morning. He’s a little sweaty from having run up the stairs and his hair is bound to be all over the place. He didn’t have time to do anything to it with the rush he was in earlier and just threw it into a messy bun. Slightly blushing, he huffs and gets his materials out for class.

“Now that we’re all here, I’d like to bring up some important news,” Mink-sensei says. “It’s almost the end of the year, which means exactly what you don’t want it to: Exams.” As expected, the whole class groans.

“The last math test was meant to be very similar to your upcoming math exam, so if you didn’t do well, I suggest you get moving.” he continues, picking up a stack of papers at his desk. “Alright, I’ll be handing out the papers now.”

Aoba gulps at that. Math was his worst subject and he knows all too well he did terribly on that test. He hadn't studied at all that time and clearly remembered how difficult of a time he had getting through it. 

Noiz turns around then, cupping his hand around his mouth, “I bet you’re worried now, Aoba.” He whispers, knowing just how much the blue haired boy hated math. He may or may not tend to rub his grade A papers in Aoba’s face, much to the older boy’s dismay.

Listening to his younger boyfriend's annoying comment, all Aoba can do is glare. He can’t really talk back when Noiz is right.

As if on cue, Mink-sensei walks down their aisle and up to Noiz, handing him his paper, “Nice job, Noiz-kun.” He says.

Leaning forward to take peek at his boyfriend's test, Aoba sees the page sporting a giant “one-hundred percent” on the top in red marker. Ugh. Why did Noiz have to be so good at everything?

With his teacher heading towards him next, Aoba quickly settles back in his chair. Reluctantly looking up to his teacher, Aoba dreads what's to come next when he sees the cursed paper being held out to him. 

“I suggest you get studying, Seragaki-kun.” 

Looking at his paper Aoba see’s a sad “fifty-two percent” written on it, the color from his face draining, his mouth agape. A low whistle coming from Noiz’s direction causes Aoba to glare once again.

“All right class, your exam is in two weeks, so those of you who didn’t do so well,” Mink-sensei says, looking pointedly towards Aoba, who is very obviously shrinking in his seat. “Get studying!”

 

\-----

“Guys, I am so doomed!” Aoba practically whines, hands in his hair.

It’s now lunch time, and Aoba is sitting outside with Mizuki and Koujaku at their usual table. Noiz and Sei had gone to the cafeteria to get some food while Aoba complained to his two friends. They had already heard an earful back in class, so this was their chance to escape.

Koujaku puts his hand on his childhood friends shoulder, “Now, now, Aoba! You should’ve studied, you knew this was going to be a mock exam.”

Mizuki let’s out a laugh then, “Hah! Yeah right Koujaku, don’t think we’ve all forgotten. You did horrible on that exam yourself last year! Unlike me, who got a solid B.”

“What was that, Mizuki?” Koujaku says, motioning to hit Mizuki for exposing him, when Aoba whines again, “You guys! This is no time to be joking around, I really need to get my grade up.”  
Stopping his motions, Koujaku gives Mizuki a look that spells ‘you’re lucky this time’ and looks back to his friend. Aoba is slumped over the table at this point, test in his hands. He knew he did bad, but really? Fifty-two percent? This was probably one of the worst grades he’d had in awhile, and it just had to be before exams. If Granny found out about this, he’d be dead for sure. Speaking of which, he’d need to make sure Sei didn’t bring it up later. Sei had somehow managed to get a high B himself. 

“Hmm... well if you really need help maybe we could hold a study group?” Koujaku suggests.

Aoba brightens at the idea and perks up a bit. “Really?! That’s a great idea!”

“Ah, well we could try, but it’s the end of the year so me and Koujaku are going to be busy with college prep and what not.”

Deflating at Mizuki’s mention, the blue haired boy goes back to pouting. That was true, Koujaku and Mizuki were seniors now, they had other things to worry about. He couldn’t ask them to take time out of their busy schedules for something they didn’t even need anymore.

“Hey, are you guys still talking about Aoba’s test?” Sei says, coming up to the table, handing Mizuki a can of his favorite peach juice and sits down next to him.

“Ah, Sei!” Mizuki smiles, taking the drink, “Thanks, and yeah we are. We were thinking about doing a study group, but I’m not sure Koujaku and I will really have the time.” 

“Yeah, you guys are pretty busy, plus I have club activities after school.”

“Sorry, Aoba looks like we might not be able to help out after all, even though it was my idea.” Koujaku says, feeling a little guilty.

“Ah, no it’s alright! Don’t worry about me, I can always study by myself.”

 

Suddenly, Aoba feels something cold hit his head. Looking up he sees Noiz who had also returned with their food. He seemed to have bought quite a lot (as usual), and started setting some of it down. Taking the water bottle Noiz had bonked him on the head with, Aoba sits up and helps him with the mountain of food he bought to keep him from dropping it all. Did he really need this much? Aoba thinks. Taking his seat next to Aoba, Noiz tells everyone to help themselves. 

“Hah, brat, I bet you just don’t want Aoba scolding you for buying so much! I see right through you.” Koujaku jabs.

“Tch,” Noiz says, looking annoyed,“well everyone other than the old man can help themselves.”

Oh. So Koujaku was right.

“Hey you little--!”

“Anyways, what’s with you? Still sulking?” Noiz asks, blatantly ignoring Koujaku, who was still yelling at him. He was licking what looked to be a cherry flavored lollipop that he had apparently bought as well. He really had a bad habit of eating too much candy, this guy. Despite the fact, Aoba couldn’t deny he was enjoying the sight. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he felt like he should blame his bad grade on Noiz... That brat was always occupying his thoughts, no wonder he didn’t do well. Slightly blushing at what he just silently admitted, Aoba shook his head.

“Shut up, Mr. “One-hundred Percent”! And quit eating candy, you’re about to eat lunch.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He says, continuing to eat it anyways.

With everyone eating, the chatting starts to die down a bit. Noiz’s enormous amount of food gradually begins to dwindle down, in turn saving him from another one of Aoba’s lectures, luckily for him. Taking a bite of the takoyaki he bought, Noiz looks over to Aoba. He can tell he’s still obviously worried about his grade, what with his furrowed brows and slight pout. Cute... Noiz thinks. While he’s watching Aoba, an idea comes to him and without an ounce of hesitation the younger boy pipes up, breaking the comfortable silence and in turn catching everyone’s attention.

“Hey, if no one else can tutor you, I can. That is, if you want anyways.”

“Aw, what a loving boyfriend you have, Aoba~” Sei chimes, causing Aoba to blush again and Koujaku to let out an overexaggerated ‘ugh’.

“First of all, Sei, shut up. Second of all, Noiz, are you sure? I thought you hated school work.”

“I do, but it’s fine. You need help and I’m good at it, so why not.”

Smiling, Aoba happily accepts the offer and the two agree to meet after school in the library to start their study session. Maybe Noiz being good at everything wasn’t so bad afterall.

\--

Stepping into the library, Aoba glances around. Where did Noiz say he would be again? He couldn’t remember. There are quite a few people in the library, to the point where it’s not as quiet as it should be. Everyone probably had the same idea as Aoba, considering exams were coming up in a few weeks. Walking around for a few minutes, Aoba finally spots Noiz in a secluded corner of the library. 

The table he was sitting at was small, made to sit maybe, three or four people at most. There was one tall bookshelf near both the left and right sides of the table, almost like walls. In front of the table was a shorter shelf that only allowed Aoba to spot the top of Noiz’s head from afar. Behind the table was a medium sized window, that was slightly cracked open, the light breeze coming from outside causing the curtains to gently sway back and forth. 

Getting closer, Aoba sees that Noiz is sitting alone, headphones in and a book in hand. He really looked unsociable at all hours of the day, this brat, he should really liven up. With that thought in mind, devil horns begin to form on Aoba’s head. He decides to take a detour around the shelf on the right, which just so happened to be the shelf behind Noiz. Slowly creeping over, mischievous grin on his face, the older boy takes slow, quiet steps, making it past the shelf until he’s just about behind his unsuspecting boyfriend. Just a little more... he thinks. Raising his arms just as slowly, ready to grab Noiz’s shoulders and give him the worst scare he’s ever gotten. At least, that’s what Aoba expected.

Before he even has a chance to grab Noiz’s shoulders, the younger boy has one of his wrists in a death grip. 

“Wha- Ow!” Aoba yelps, clearly caught off guard. 

Not letting go of the blue haired boy’s wrist, Noiz turns around slightly, an amused expression on his face. “What are you doing, Aoba?” He says, voice low.

Looking away, Aoba replies. “I was trying to scare you, but apparently it went the other way around.”

“Hm, now why would you try scaring someone in a library? You know we’re supposed to be quiet in here.” 

“What? You’re the one who made me yell!”

Smirking, Noiz leans in closer to the sulking boy in front of him and whispers in a sultry tone, “We both know I can make you do much more than that, Aoba.”

At that, Aoba practically has steam coming out of his ears. “You -- you perverted brat!” he practically shrieks, trying to free his wrist from Noiz. The commotion in turn gains a few curious looks and a well earned ‘Shhh!’ from the librarian, her disapproval obvious in the look she gives, immediately freezing his actions.

Chuckling, Noiz let’s go of Aoba’s wrists then, and he promptly takes his seat next to him, not forgetting to flick Noiz on the forehead before doing so. Taking off his bag and tossing his books on the table, Aoba sighs. Seriously, they’d only been together, what, five minutes, and the brat had already thoroughly embarrassed him. 

“So, what did you want help with?” Noiz asks.

“Ah, right.”

Pulling the crumpled math test out of his bag, he hands it to Noiz. “I’m fine in all my other subjects, it’s just math I need help on.”

“Hm, alright. Let me make some mock questions for you. You should look at the equations and samples in the book again in the meantime.”

“Gotcha.”

Putting the test to the side, Noiz takes out his notebook and a pencil. Looking between the two, he begins writing a couple questions based on what his boyfriend had problems with. Noiz had noticed Aoba had a habit of skipping steps when solving the equations, probably due to being unsure of what to do next, he assumed. After about fifteen minutes, Noiz had ten practice questions ready for his student.

“Did you review the material enough yet?” He asked.

Looking up from his math book, Aoba gives a weak smile. “Ah, yeah, but I’m still not sure if I completely understand.” 

“Don’t worry, that’s why I’m here to help.” He says, pushing his notebook towards Aoba.

“Let me know if you don’t understand anything.” 

“Thanks.” 

\--

Half an hour later, Aoba’s still stuck on the fourth problem. 

“What the hell is this.” Aoba mumbles, sounding a bit frustrated.

Hearing the comment, Noiz looks up from the book he was reading and focuses his attention on Aoba instead. He’s violently bouncing his leg up and down, pouting a little while scribbling something on his paper. He had taken off the blazer of their school uniform and was only wearing a white button up, along with the tie they were required to wear, messily undone. Aoba’s hair was still done up in the bun he had this morning, to keep it out of his face while he studied, which Noiz silently praised. A couple strands had made their way out of his hair band, causing the older boy to occasionally push them behind his ear. Honestly, his boyfriend really was too good at tempting him and he didn’t even realize it. 

Finally focusing on what he should’ve been focusing on, Noiz speaks up. “What is it? Are you having trouble with something?”

Sighing, Aoba pushed the notebook back to Noiz. “I’m just really not getting it. I mean, I am at first, but as soon as you change one thing in the problem I get confused again.” He admits.

Looking over the first couple of problems, Noiz notes that Aoba actually got them correct. However, as he’d mentioned, as soon as he changed part of the problems, he started making mistakes. 

“Here, look. You keep trying to divide when you should be substituting instead.” Noiz says, pointing to the problem.

Aoba scoots his chair over, moving a little closer to Noiz in order to get a better look. Oblivious to the lack of distance, the blue haired boy continues to scan over the problem that was being showed to him. The closeness doesn’t go unnoticed by Noiz, however, who is painfully aware of how their arms touching and the smell of his boyfriends shampoo. All he wants is to capture those lips and do away with him.

Sighing, Noiz snaps out of it. His boyfriend needs his help, not to have him staring at him like a piece of meat. Trying to contain himself, Noiz continues to explain it some more, even going through the problem step by step, and showing him a couple more examples. 

“Ah, I think I might get it now!” Aoba says excitedly, quickly taking the notebook back, ready to try it out again. Despite taking the notebook back, Aoba doesn’t move back to his original position, but stays close to Noiz’s side. 

Still trying to behave himself, Noiz attempts to go back to reading the book he brought, only to find himself occasionally glancing back at the hard working boy next to him. With his boyfriend’s hair up like that, he had a clear view of the neck he oh so badly wanted to mark. Not only that, but Aoba had been periodically licking his lips while trying to solve the problem, causing Noiz to visibly gulp. 

Reaching his limit, Noiz quickly takes a peek around the library, noting that it’s only the two of them left. How long had they been studying? He thought. Looking to the window behind Aoba, he saw the sun was getting lower as well, giving the sky that slightly orange tinge. They really had been here for a while it seemed, but either way it didn’t matter. They were alone now, and that meant that Noiz didn’t have to worry about having to hold himself back with how sexy Aoba was being, but rather...

“Ah, Noiz!” The boy besides him chimed suddenly, throwing the blonde out of his not-so-innocent thoughts. “Look, I solved it!” Sporting a huge grin, Aoba held up the notebook to show him that, yes, he indeed had solved it. Not to mention it was correct at that. 

Humming, Noiz grabs the hand Aoba’s using to hold up the notebook and pulls his arm, causing Aoba to move closer to him.

“E-eh? Noiz? What are you doi--!” Aoba is cut off when Noiz catches him in a kiss. It starts off as one peck, then two, three... He’s almost getting into it when Aoba remembers where they are, pulling back. 

“Idiot! What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t you realize where we are?!” Aoba says, in a hushed whisper.

“What? It’s your reward.” Noiz says, voice low.

“R-reward?” 

“Yup. You solved the problem correctly, so I’m treating you...” Leaning forward again to kiss Aoba he feels something other than those soft lips. Opening his eyes he sees Aoba’s finger instead.

“No way, you brat! Someone might see us.” Aoba says, averting his eyes.

“Heh~ so you haven’t noticed yet, have you?”

“Notice, w-what?”

“We’re alone.”

Not believing what he just heard, Aoba gets up to look around the library. There.. really was no one else in here, not even the librarian. There were so many people earlier, were they so immersed in their studying that they didn’t notice that everyone had left? But even if that was the case, Noiz surely didn’t mean to try that here did he? 

Pulling Aoba by the wrist, Noiz coaxes Aoba into sitting in his lap. “Do you believe me now, Aoba?” Noiz is practically purring, and it’s not helping Aoba in trying to talk himself out of the situation. Moving one of his hands from Aoba’s waist, he places it on his cheek.

“You really look great today, you know that?” He whispers, pushing strands of hair behind his boyfriend's ear. “With your hair up and your tie being undone like that... Are you sure you didn’t want this to happen, Aoba?” 

“What are you t-talking about you pervert!” Aoba gasps. 

His face is hot, blush visible from his neck to the tips of his ears. This brat always knows what to say to get him squirming, and quit frankly, it’s frustrating. He can’t believe he’s about to do this here, but he won’t let Noiz have the upperhand today. No one was here after all, he thinks, once again falling into his boyfriend's trap.

Not wanting to lose, the Aoba grabs onto Noiz’s shoulders and suddenly grinds down onto his crotch, earning a surprised and very obviously pleasured gasp. Happy with the reaction, Aoba moves in for the kiss first, again taking Noiz by surprise. Aoba always gets embarrassed easily when it comes to things like this, but for him to be taking the initiative, especially when they were in public, was such a turn on for his German boyfriend. 

The kiss quickly turns into a hot and messy makeout session, with both boys trying to overcome the other. Their tongues touching, saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths. Noiz is running his tongue over his boyfriend’s teeth, his piercing making itself known. When the younger of the two tries to pull back, Aoba lightly tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth, making him moan long and low. They make out for a couple more minutes, not once pausing on the grinding until Aoba pulls away to catch his breath, a string of saliva connecting the two of them. They’re both panting and are very, very hard. Precum had started to make an appearance on both of their crotches, the fabric getting darker where it leaked, but neither minded. 

While they continue to catch their breath, Aoba wraps his arms around Noiz neck, licking his collarbone and bringing them even closer. He slowly starts pushing down on Noiz’s crotch again, both of their lengths rubbing against each other. Without warning, Noiz pushes up to meet those hips halfway, making the older boy arch his back, as well as earning one of the sexiest moans he’s heard from Aoba in a while. 

“Shit.” Noiz says, raking his fingers through Aoba’s soft hair.

“Ah, Noiz... it feels so good.” He’s literally moaning into Noiz’s ear at this point and it’s driving the blonde crazy.

Pushing Aoba back he tells him to get off his lap. For a second, he looks confused, his golden, glazed eyes meeting his own lime pair, but obliges eventually. After getting off his lap, Aoba watches as Noiz gets out of the chair and makes him sit back down instead.

“Eh? Noiz, what are you doing?”

“You’ll see.”

Crawling under the table, Aoba realizes what he intends to do and starts to fidget. “N-noiz you really don’t have to do this.” His voice is wanton, however, and betrays his words.

“I told you, this is your reward.” Watching Noiz undo his belt, Aoba puts one of his hands in Noiz’s hair, the other covering his mouth. 

Finally getting the belt off, Noiz moves to unzip Aoba’s trousers, but rather than using his hands as expected, he instead pulls it down with his teeth, causing the boy above him to groan in anticipation. 

Noticing Noiz is trying to pull off his pants, Aoba lifts his hips up a bit. When he sits back down he lets out an ‘eep’ when his bare bottom hits the cold chair. Looks like Noiz already got his briefs off...

He’s about to complain about the lack of warning when the sight beneath him leaves him breathless. Noiz is staring up at him with eyes he can only describe as hungry, firmly grabbing his dick with his hand. He jolts a bit at the contact, holding back a moan. Licking his lips, Aoba catches sight of his boyfriend's tongue piercing reflect in the lighting of the library and braces himself as Noiz leans in, taking him in slowly. His mouth is so wet and warm, it takes all the older boy has to keep himself from thrusting forward into it. Pulling back Noiz sucks on the tip and licks his way down to Aoba’s balls, lightly pulling on the skin with his lips. Tugging on the golden locks, Aoba whimpers, trying to keep quiet.

Noiz makes eye contact with him again and pulls back, smiling. “Does it feel good, Aoba?”  
“Mmm.. a-ah!”

Without even giving Aoba time to answer, he’s back on him again. While he’s pleasuring Aoba, Noiz quickly tries to remove his own pants, freeing his manhood, stroking himself in unison to what he was doing to Aoba. Ah, it really did feel good. Noiz knew every spot that drove Aoba crazy, and had no problem in teasing every single one of them.

Opening the eyes he had apparently closed, Aoba notices something in the corner of his eye. As he’s trying to process what he thought he saw, he hears an all too familiar voice. 

“Ah! Aoba-senpai!” The sound of quickening steps hits his ears, and Aoba tenses. What? Why was he here? 

“C-clear! What are you d-doing here?” Aoba says, somehow managing to sound relatively normal, despite screaming internally. With Clear’s presence comes immediate regret. He shouldn’t have let Noiz have his way, now they were definitely going to get caught. Not to mention said brat wasn’t letting up on his movements one bit.

“Ah, I was halfway home when I realized I left something here earlier, but then I saw you sitting here by yourself and decided to come say hi!”

“That’s nice... of you C-clear... Did you find what you forgot?” He says, straightening up to hide his lack of pants. Trying not to catch his underclassman’s attention, Aoba attempts to tug on Noiz’s hair as subtly as he can to try to get him to stop, which of course, he doesn’t do. This damn brat! 

Oblivious to Aoba’s current state, however, Clear kept on talking, but Aoba was having a hard time focusing. Noiz was pushing the older boy to his limit, jerking him off while sucking on the tip, just the way he liked it. He was in trouble, he could feel his climax coming soon, but Noiz wasn’t stopping and Clear wasn’t leaving. 

“Aoba-senpai, are you listening?” Clear asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“A-ah-- uh sorry what.. did you say?” 

“Senpai... your face is very red and your eyes are watery. Do you have allergies or something?” 

“Oh... y-yeah. That’s it-- ah!” Not even waiting for Aoba to finish his sentence, Noiz sucks the sweet spot under his tip particularly hard, using his piercing to circle around after doing so. He was seriously going to kick this brats ass later. 

“Sorry! I almost sneezed! Y-you know, because of my ah... a-allergies.” He quickly tries to cover. 

“Aoba-senpai are you sure--”

“Clear! What are you doing?” A new voice joins in, cutting Clear off.

Oh God, not more people. Aoba thinks. 

“We need to get going, or grandpa will be upset!” The voice calls, making Clear jump.

“Ah, I forgot! I really have to get going, Aoba-senpai.” Speeding away, Clear turns around once more to call out, “I hope your allergies get better!” before making his way out the door.

Finally able to drop his act, moves back Aoba to look down to Noiz and forcibly pulls him off his dick by his hair. The blonde was panting, his lips wet and a sinful red color, almost making Aoba forget his anger. Almost. 

“I can’t believe you did that! There’s no way you didn’t hear Clear!” 

“I did, but you were enjoying it so much, I thought it’d be too cruel to stop.”

He couldn’t deny he had been enjoying it, but they could’ve gotten caught. “T-that’s not the point, you idiot!”

“Either way, we didn’t get caught.” Noiz says, leaning forward, “Now if you don’t mind, I have something that needs tending to...”

With heated eyes Noiz put his mouth back on Aoba’s dick and starts sucking again. Closing his eyes the blue haired boy let out a series of low moans, drool making it’s way down his chin. Almost getting caught must’ve done something to his body, because he’s feeling it even more all of a sudden. Noticing this, Noiz starts to stroke Aoba faster, licking all over and touching all the places he feels it most.

“Noiz... close...” Aoba whispers.

Only receiving a grunt in return, Aoba opens his eyes and looks back down to the erotic display beneath him. Noiz is jerking himself off, tip swollen and precum rolling down his length as he simultaneously gets Aoba off. The sight is too much and Aoba reaches his climax, cumming into the younger boy's mouth and moaning his name. Noiz comes at the same time, his cum spurting onto the floor in front of him. 

Pulling off his boyfriends dick, he swallows and scoops up the remaining cum with his fingers, licking it all up. 

“You didn’t have to swallow it, you know...” He says, rubbing his neck shyly.

“It’s fine, really. Can you give me some tissues though? I made a mess here.”

Blushing at Noiz’s honest words, he digs through his bag and finds a packet of tissues, stored for moments just like these. While Noiz cleaned up his ‘mess’ Aoba decides to fix his clothes and start packing their stuff. As his boyfriend makes his way out from under the table to stand behind him, Aoba notices the sun is starting to set. Ah, Aoba was really going to get an earful when he got home, especially if Sei had told Granny about his grade already. Feeling his soul leave his body at the thought, Aoba whips around to face the brat at fault, pinching his nose.

“You really have some nerve!” 

“What?” Noiz questions, voice nasally. “I told you it was your reward.”

“You -- you seriously have no shame do you?! Clear almost caught on to us! Besides, you already know how hard it is to keep my voice down, that’s just unfair.” 

“That was pretty amusing.” Noiz chuckles, not helping his cause.

“I only solved a couple problems, too. There’s no way I’m going to pass the exam with just that.”

Picking up his bag, Noiz motions for Aoba to do the same. Walking around the bookshelf and towards the door of the library, listening to Aoba’s complaints all the while. Once they stepped outside Noiz pins Aoba to the wall.

“N-no way brat... you aren’t thinking --”

“Relax,” Noiz smiles, “I said I’d help you study, remember? That doesn’t just go for today, so quit worrying.” Playing with the tips of Aoba’s hair, he continues, “Besides, just imagine what kind of reward I’ll give you once you pass.” He purrs suggestively and kisses Aoba softly on the lips, effectively charming him. 

After a couple seconds of blank staring, Aoba regains his senses. Looking away, he finally replies, “I-I guess that means I’ll have to study hard then...” 

“I look forward to it.” Noiz says, smiling, taking Aoba’s hand in his, leading him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has any critics etc. I would love to hear them u//u


End file.
